The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, variable compression ratio (VCR) is a technology to adjust the compression ratio of a fuel/air mixture in an internal combustion engine according to the operation condition of a vehicle.
That is, during a low-load driving condition of an engine such as high speed driving, VCR increases the compression ratio of the fuel/air mixture to decrease fuel consumption, and during a high-load driving condition such as accelerating driving, VCR decreases the compression ratio to increase the supercharged pressure of a turbo charger, thereby preventing knocking of an engine while improving fuel efficiency and engine output.
Some conventional variable compression ratio engines accomplished the variable compression ratio by changing the volume of a combustion chamber or partially deforming a piston using a linkage mechanism.
However, such conventional variable compression ratio engines have problems in that they need to excessively change their design to widen a range of the variable compression ratio, and a variable compression mechanism is complicated.
Thus, there is a proposal to provide a variable compression ratio engine capable of eccentrically rotating a piston pin with hydraulic pressure to change the height of a piston.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.